


Sakura's Birthday, Nohrian Style.

by Electrician_Mark



Series: The Life of Inigo and His Darling Sakura [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrician_Mark/pseuds/Electrician_Mark
Summary: Sakura learns how Nohrians handle birthdays.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Sakura
Series: The Life of Inigo and His Darling Sakura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976032
Kudos: 2





	Sakura's Birthday, Nohrian Style.

"Corrin? Are you absolutely sure this is safe?"

Corrin just looked at her.

"Of course it is! It's just a party!" 

Corrin downed another beer while Hinoka gave a pained look.

"She's having fun! We're all having fun! Don't worry so much!" Corrin assured. 

Across the table from them, Sakura laughed alongside Inigo and his friends, Owain and Severa, while drunk.

"What happened next?!" Sakura shouted. Thankfully the Mess Hall was empty at this point.

"Severa came in acting all tough, but she ended up being scared too!!" Inigo nearly laughed out loud when the words left his mouth.

"Hey!" Severa shot back. "You can't *hic* blame me!" I hate roaches with every fiber of my *hic* being!"

"With all of our shouts of fear, Uncle Chrom came zoooooooming in!!!" Owain shouted. "His face was priceless!"

"Uncle Chrom?" Sakura asked. "I'm assuming that's your father, honey?"

"Yup!" Inigo answered.

"He was so *hic* mad at us." Severa continued. "I think I *hic* accidentally called him 'daddy' then."

"OH!! I REMEMBER THAT!" Owain shouted before laughing hysterically. "His face turned so red, it could make tomatoes jealous!"

The four of them had a good laugh, while Corrin continued to smile. "See? Nothing wrong!"

Sakura took another gulp of the wine in her glass. "I've always loved the smell of wine, but the taste is almost something to die for!"

"It's one of the more finer wines known in Nohr." Inigo stated. "Although, Ylissian wine is by far the best I've had. To bad I don't have it with me here."

Severa and Owain simply hummed in agreement. 

"Sister." Hinoka began. "Do you... feel alright?"

"Of course, bug sister!" Sakura said with a smile, before laughing. "Bug sister! I said bug instead of big!" She continued to laugh while Hinoka sweatdropped.

"Yup, she's fine. Perfectly normal, actually." Hinoka said in a deadpan tone.

"Don't worry sister, the night's still young!" Corrin said as she put her arm over Hinoka's shoulder. "Why not join in on the fun, eh?"

"I... don't do alcohol, thank you." Hinoka said, doing her best not to mention Corrin's alcohol ridden breath.

 _'Why in the dragon's name did I agree to this?'_ Hinoka thought.

* * *

It was late into the night when the group of friends - plus Hinoka - made their way back to the building that the royalty and their retainers would reside in within the Astral Plane. Although, they were far from quiet.

Along the way, they were singing and dancing, sans Hinoka, who only looked on in embarrassment. 

"Alright, you lot." Hinoka said with mild annoyance as the approached the building. "People are sleeping right now, so keep it down."

"Your such a kill joy, babe." Owain said.

"Did... did you just call me babe?" Hinoka asked in mild shock.

"Yeah! Aren't you my babe?" 

"I thought *hic* I was your babe!" Severa whined, to which Owain responded with a "You are, too!"

"No uh... I'm not... your babe." Hinoka said, her face slightly red.

As they entered the building, the drunken group, excluding Corrin, made their way to their rooms, Although Sakura went with Inigo to his, both of them giggling as they did so.

"Wait, sister!" Hinoka said in a hushed voice.

""Come on, let them have their fun.~" Corrin said ina sing song tone as she lead Hinoka to her room.

"B-but-!"

"They're married to each other, let them be." Corrin interrupted her sister.

Hinoka sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

The moment they entered his room, Inigo and Sakura went straight to senseless kissing. By the time they made it to Inigo's bed, they were already topless.

"So this is your birthday gift to me?" Sakura cooed as they broke their kiss. "A good time?"

"Nay, the best." Inigo flirted back. "Tonight, I'll give you my all."

"Let's not wait then." Sakura whispered as she slid off his pants.

* * *

Morning came, and certain individuals were unknowingly sleeping in. 

It was Felicia's turn to clear the rooms, and thought that she would start with Inigo's since it was usually the most tidy. The moment she opened the door, however, she slammed it shut with an "eep!", instantly regretting her decision. 

"What's wrong, Felicia?" Flora asked as she came across her heavily blushing sister.

"O-oh! Um... nothing!" Felicia answered nervously. "I was uh... about to start the rounds, cleaning the place!"

"Ah, I see." Flora said with a smile. "Starting with Sir Laslow is a good choice, since he's been consistently tidy."

"Y-yes, well... about that." Felicia's blush grew deeper. "I-I think I'll start somewhere else."

"Oh?" Flora raised her brow. "What for?"

"I-it's... not as clean as he usually is." Felicia managed to say, which only caused Flora to smile.

"Well, in that case, let me help you."

Felicia's eyes dialated. "No! Don't go in there!"

Flora frowned. "How bad could it possibly - _EEK!!_ " 

The door shut as fast as it was opened, now with Flora's face an even deeper shade of red. "I... see your point."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Inigo asked as he sat up in his bed next to Sakura, mostly nude.

"No?" Sakura answered as she stretched. "Al least we're up now. Although...."

"Hmm?" Inigo raised his brow. 

"I don't... feel anything right now." Sakura stated.

"Ah, you mean a hangover?" Inigo asked. "Our dragon's blood helps in that regard, in which we don't really suffer from that."

"Ah, good to know." Sakura said as she got out from the bed. "I'm going to the hotspring. Are you coming?"

Inigo smiled. "I won't leave my darling wife alone in there, what if someone walks in on you alone?"

Sakura returned the smile. "Let's get going then."

* * *

"I'm sorry Felicia, but..." Flora paused. "I need to go take care of something."

"B-but-!" Felicia stuttered. "Aren't you gonna help me?"

"It's... Urgent." Flora did her best to hid her blush. "It'll be quick, though! Don't worry!"

"Oh, okay." Felicia then sighed. "I guess I'll start with Lord Xander's room."

"Yeah, that's a smart move." Flora said as she made her way down the hallway in a rushed walk.

 _'Oh my, sir Laslow sure is... big.'_ Flora thought. _'I can't believe I'm doing this. It's unbecoming of a woman like me! But I... I can't resist.'_

_'Oh please... forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Flora is a dirty girl.


End file.
